


Baby Blues

by maithcop



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, aka i dont know anything about babies but write about them anyway, are there even tags for the white and red spaceguys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maithcop/pseuds/maithcop
Summary: Wyatt is jealous of a new family member.





	Baby Blues

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't figure out, the names Wyatt and Reid are headcanon names that uf0-toast (tumblr) and I came up with for the White and Red spaceguys from the film. In my headcanon, Benny and them are all brothers. At the beginning, Wyatt is 7 and Reid is 6.

_\- 3 weeks -_  
  
   This... baby, this squirmy tiny thing had only been here for a few weeks, but Wyatt already knew he didn't like him. He hovered over his younger brother, Reid, holding the infant. He had been sleeping in his arms, tiny snores coming from him. Their mother had been standing all three of them, giving her sons a warm smile. "Ben's cute, isn't he?" Wyatt rested his chin on the arm of the chair Reid was sitting in. "Sure." Reid ignored Wyatt's comment and looked up at his mother. "Yes, mama!" Wyatt grumbled a bit. He knew that even before this baby was born he wouldn't get anymore attention from the rest of his family, and his suspicions were turning out to be true. He took a long look at the sleeping baby before reaching out to poke it. He wondered what would happen if he did. "Wyatt!" His mother said, barely above a whisper. The child drew his hand back and rested his forehead on the chair, sighing.  
  
  
_\- 1 month -_  
  
   "Mom! I need help! Mom?" Wyatt had been making attempts to get his mother's attention, however, she had been a bit busy running back and forth between rooms. "Mom!"  
   "Not right now, Wyatt!" That was always her answer. Wyatt slumped over the drawing in front of him. He had been trying to draw a rabbit in the field, but for the life of him couldn't draw a rabbit. He was hoping he could get his mother's help, but-  
   "Okay, Wyatt? What is it?" Well, this was the first time since that baby was born that Wyatt was actually successful in-  
   Ben had started crying from the other room, which had caused their mother to go fend to him. Once she had left the room, Wyatt let his head drop onto the table, followed by a quiet, "Ow."  
  
  
      _\- 2 months, 3 weeks-_  
  
   Little Ben had been sleeping on the loveseat with Reid, their mother sitting close by, keeping an eye on the infant. Wyatt had been too. A little too close of an eye. He had been sitting on the larger couch, hiding behind the arm and watching Reid and Ben. He couldn't believe it. His own brother had ditched him for this... this thing. This potato with a mind and face. Reid and Wyatt have been best brothers for as long as he could remember. It took him a few days to get used to Reid, as Wyatt's mother told him, but three brothers in one house was getting ridiculous. Wyatt felt his mother's hand on his back. He jumped and turned to look at her. "Wyatt, sweetie? Is something wrong?" Wyatt pointed at the two sleeping brothers. "It's the baby." His mother didn't quite understand. "What about the baby?" Wyatt sighed. "He's hogging you and Reid all to itself. I don't get to see you guys anymore."   
   His mother sat next to him. "Well, he can't exactly take care of himself. He can barely think. So it's up to the rest of us to take care of him, Wyatt."  
   "I know." Wyatt's mother rubbed his back as he continued his surveillance on his younger brother and the baby.   
  
  
      _\- 5 months, 3 weeks -_  
  
   Two or three months had passed since then, their mother started calling him Little Boy Blue. Wyatt was jealous. He never got nicknames... even Reid was called Big Red, since he enjoyed the soda so much. Wyatt? He was always called by his first name. He sat on the couch as Reid sat in the floor with the drooling baby Ben on a rug. Baby toys sat in the middle of each of them, Reid picking each one up and holding it out to the infant, which was followed by happy squeals. His brother picked up a toy spaceship off the ground and handed it to the baby, who then reached out to it, giggling happily. Wyatt's eyes widened as he instantly recognized the white and gray coloring. "REID!" Wyatt didn't bother to notice the baby jumped at his sudden shouting. "What?" His brother responded. "That's my toy spaceship!" He quickly jumped off the couch, ran over to his younger brothers, and snatched it away from them before Ben took it. "Wyatt!" The infant started reaching out towards the toy, now in Wyatt's hand, making distressed noises. "Wyatt, give it back!" Reid shouted at his older brother. "No! He's gonna break it!"   
   "Who cares if he breaks it? We can always get you another one!"  
   "I know that, but I like this spaceship!"  
   "Why are you so selfish?!"  
   "I'M selfish? That baby's been stealing love and attention from both of us!"  
   "He's a baby, Wyatt! They do that!"  
   Ben continued to reach out for the toy, Wyatt keeping it away.  
   As the baby started whimpering Reid stood up and reached for the toy as well. "Can't you hear him whining?! He's gonna start crying, just give him the toy!"  
   "I don't give a darn if he cries!" Wyatt shouted back, receiving a shocked gasp from Reid. "Dad said not to use the 'D'-Word!" Wyatt pushed Reid away from him. "Yeah, well Dad's not here right now! He's stuck up in space like he always is!"  
   As Ben began to cry, Wyatt pointed at the infant and held his spaceship behind his back. "That thing's been causing me trouble ever since it was born!"  
   "Why are you being so mean?!" Wyatt noticed the tears in his brother's eyes. He stopped himself. At that moment, Ben's soft cries turned into wails. Reid dropped everything to go pick him up, just like his mother showed him. He walked off to their room to play with the infant in there. At that moment Wyatt felt alone. It seemed as though his brother didn't care about him. He picked up his toy spaceship by the wing and sat back down on the couch, looking at the floor.  
  
  
      _\- 7 months, 3 weeks -_  
  
   Ben started to float at around 8 months. Neither of the two older brothers had started to float that young. Floating in this family was, well, hereditary. Nobody in the family tree understood why they all did it, they just did. Although, since Ben had learned to float, their mother started to spend less and less time with Reid and Wyatt until Ben got the hang of it.   
   Wyatt had been sitting on the couch watching cartoons, leaning against the arm. He hadn't even noticed Reid come over and sit next to him until he had said something. "I'm sorry about the spaceship thing." Wyatt said nothing and continued to watch his show. Reid looked at his feet dangling outward from the couch. "I heard Mom talking to Dad over the phone." Wyatt looked at him, expression unchanging. "He might be coming home tonight."   
   "So what?"  
   "Don't you wanna see Dad?" Wyatt sighed. "I don't know. He never seems to have time for us." The child directed his attention back to the TV screen, playing re-runs of Tom and Jerry. Reid sighed and joined him.  
  
  
      _\- 8 months, 3 weeks -_  
  
   Wyatt had started to notice that Ben had become chatty recently. It was a month or two since their father had come home from his mission, but chances are, he'd be going back soon. Reid had been sitting on the couch next to Wyatt, Ben sitting in his lap, babbling away. They had all been watching cartoons, their parents in the next room discussing Wyatt's upcoming birthday. The soon-to-be-birthday-boy could barely make out what they were saying, only a few bits and pieces. He looked over at Reid, who was pointing at the television and telling Ben about all the characters. "Look, that one's Pidge. He's the smart one." The baby followed with babbling. It was almost as if they were having a conversation. Almost. "That one's Princess Allura. Isn't she pretty?" The baby squealed as a result of Reid's excitement.   
   Wyatt looked back at the kitchen, where their mother and father had been. He carefully snuck away from his brothers to eavesdrop on their conversation.  
   "I don't care if you have another mission! Why can't you ever be there for our sons anymore?"  
   "It's not that I don't want to, it's-"  
   "Don't you give me any excuses, you understand, Sal? You've missed every one of these kids' birthdays! Every. ONE." Wyatt poked his head out from behind the entryway to the kitchen. His mother had been poking his father in the chest for emphasis. "I made it to Ben's birth!" His mother scoffed. "Barely. You couldn't even be there for Reid or Wyatt. Ben was the lucky one." Wyatt held in a grumble. Of course Ben was lucky.  
   "How was I supposed to know you'd go into labor with Reid and Wyatt while I was still in space?"  
   "Maybe don't plan missions for when your wife is 9 months pregnant!"  
   Wyatt looked back at Reid sitting in the living room, his head now peaking over the back of the couch, overhearing everything as well. His expression showed signs of worry.  
   "Next time you decide you want to go back into space, think of all of us and how much I need your help with _your_  sons, understand?"  
   No answer. "Do you understand me, Sal?!"  
   "Yes, Grace."  
   Wyatt noticed his mother turning around to head back into the living room. He quickly ran back to the couch, launching himself back over the couch by floating a bit. Ben had been making noises of distress due to the sudden tense atmosphere. Reid immediately made attempts to calm him down by pointing to the TV again. "Uh, l-look! It's Keith! He's the cool one! Uhm... so is Lance, too? I guess." Wyatt grew worried for his parents.  
  
  
      _\- 9 months, 1 week -_  
  
   Two weeks past and Wyatt's birthday eventually rolled around. Everyone sang. "Happy birthday to you! Blow out your candles, son!" Wyatt did as told and made a wish before blowing out his candles. Reid, who was sitting next to him at the picnic table outside, leaned closer to him. Both to ask a question, and get a goog whiff of that cake smell he loved. "What you wish for?" Wyatt made a motion as if he was zipping up his lips. "Can't say!" Reid was disappointed. "Aww, please?"  
   "Nope!"  
   "Okay..." Their mother came by with a cake knife and several paper plates and plastic forks. Wyatt had made several friends in the neighborhood they lived in, which meant the party had been chock full of little kids with the occaisional teenager. "Alrighty! Who wants cake?" Wyatt's mother had asked everyone. Her question had been followed by several childrens' excited shouts. "Birthday boy gets first slice!" She dug the knife into the cake and cut out a small piece with the Orion's Belt constellation on it, put it on a paper plate along with a plastic fork and handed it to him. Wyatt loved cake, especially chocolate. Chocolate cake was his absolute favorite. He dug into it almost immediately. His mother continued handing cake to the rest of the children, taking care of Reid and Ben before the others. "Here you go Reid. Benny." Wyatt watched Ben stare at the cake that was placed in front of him on his high chair. It was obvious he didn't know what to do with it, why waste perfectly good cake on a toddler who could barely think? His mother watched Ben carefully. What were these two doing?   
   Ben smashed his face into the cake. Of course. "Mom?" Wyatt called out. "Yes?"   
   He quickly tried to think of an excuse to get her over to where he was sitting. "Where's dad?" Wait, he shouldn't have asked that should he? His mother looked at him. "He... couldn't make it, Wyatt. I'm sorry." Yep. He shouldn't have asked that. "Mom? Can I get a hug?" She just continued to watch the infant in front of her. "Mom?" He gave up. It was pretty obvious that even on his birthday, that baby was still the center of attention.  
  
  
      _\- 10 months -_  
  
   Reid's birthday wasn't too long after that. It had already come and gone as fast as Wyatt knew it. Ben became even more chatty than before. It had gotten to the point where his mother never left his side to make sure she's there for his first word. In fact, she had been trying to get anything close to a word with more than one syllable out of him now.  
   "Okay, Benny. Say 'Mama'!"  
   "M... ma..."  
   Wyatt had been sitting in the dining room with them eating his breakfast. Did she really have to do this now? He swallowed the food in his mouth and called for his mother, grabbing her attention a little later than wanted. "Mom, there is a new toy spaceship at the toy store now. I was wondering if we could get it?"  
   "Don't you already have plenty of spaceships?"  
   "Yeah, but this spaceship is different! It can shoot lasers and missiles and stuff!"  
   The baby continued to chatter. "No, Wyatt. You have enough toy spaceships already." Reid looked over at Wyatt making attempts to convince his mother to buy it. "It shoots lasers?" He asked the older brother. "Well, I mean, it doesn't really shoot lasers, it's just lights that make laser noises."  
   "Ooh. Mom?"  
   "No."  
  
  
    _\- 10 months, 1 week -_  
  
   Reid had scraped up his knee during a family trip the following weekend. Well, family as in just the boys and their mother as their father couldn't make it, again. Reid had hollered for their mother outside where he and Wyatt had been playing by the lake. Their mother came rushing out of the lake house and over to where Reid was sitting next to a tree branch he had fallen off of. She had handed baby Ben over to Wyatt to old him while she was fixing up Reid's knee with a first aid kit she had brought out. All Wyatt could do was stare at the infant as it went to reach for the dog tag around his neck. He held the baby farther away from him. "Stop!" Ben didn't do as he was told, and as Wyatt returned the baby to his chest, the baby reached for it again, causing Wyatt to go into an endless cycle of constantly holding the baby both close and far. He heard his mother speak up over his dilemma. "Wyatt, sweetie? Could you please take Benny inside for me and sit with him on the couch?" Wyatt internally groaned, yet showed an expression of annoyance behind his mother's back. He did as told, of course, he just wasn't happy about it.  
   "You just sit there don't you?" Wyatt held the baby by the back of its shirt. The baby didn't respond with anything except incoherent babbling. "Hmm." He noticed the baby still fascinated in the dog tags around his neck. As Ben reached out for them again, he held his hand out to stop him. "No! You're not supposed to ever touch these!" Ben just stared. Wyatt held them in his hand. "These belonged to Dad when he first went into space. He had four of them. I got two and so did Reid."  
  
   "Here." He reached for a baby toy nearby and handed it to him. Ben took it and instantly put it in his mouth. Wyatt tried to hold back a smile. He stopped himself. Wait, he couldn't be starting to like this baby, could he? No. He moved Ben to where he had been leaning against the couch. "You may be cute, but just know that I don't like you." The infant giggled in response as he reached for Wyatt's hand. "What are you doing?" The baby held tight onto the older child's thumb. Wyatt actually did smile that time. "I still don't like you, okay?"  
  
      _\- 11 months -_  
  
   A month later, after they had been back home. Reid had been learning how to make Ben's formula from his mother, Wyatt keeping a close eye on the infant in the living room, where he had been handing an assortment of toys to him. "I don't see why you love these spaceships so much. I didn't even like spaceships this much when I was a baby."   
   "Alrighty, come here, Benny." His mother had walked into the living room, giving Ben the bottle of formula. "You two getting along alright?" Wyatt shrugged. "I guess." They were. "Well, I'll leave Reid in here with you two. I gotta go make dinner." She bent down and gave each of her boys a kiss on their forehead. "Bye, mama!" Reid had said to her as she walked back towards the kitchen. Reid turned his head to face Wyatt, who had been smiling at Ben. The middle child gasped, startling his older brother. "You DO like B-"  
   He had been interrupted by a hand covering his mouth. "No! I don't!" Wyatt chuckled. "I don't." Reid rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Whatever, we both know you do." It was true. Ben _actually did_ start to grow on Wyatt. But Wyatt just couldn't tell Reid that! He'd blab to their mother and they both would never let him forget about it. He took his hand from Reid's mouth, and turning away from both him and the baby.  
  
      _\- 11 months, 3 weeks -_  
   Ben's first birthday was next week. Reid had been helping his mother prepare the decorations for the rest of the family to come over. So much to do for a tiny baby, Wyatt thought to himself. Why were they going through so much trouble for something that can barely think for itself? It just didn't make sense to the child. The two children had been watching programs for little babies like Ben to keep him distracted. Wyatt had been growing bored. Sighing, he picked the baby up from his lap and turned it around to face him. He thought a moment. "You're a weird baby." Ben giggled and reached out for Wyatt's face, grabbing his nose. Wyatt, now unable to breathe through his nose, laughed. He said, nasally, "Yep. Really weird." Ben smiled and tightened his grip on Wyatt's nose. "Owie!" He pulled him away. They had a secret staring contest for a short while.   
   "Do you even think? _Can_  you think?"  
   The baby babbled.   
   "What do you think of? I bet it's spaceships like me and Reid."  
   The baby giggled once more. "P... pa... 'pace'tip!"  
   Wyatt's eyes lit up. He gasped. "YOU SPOKE! LIKE, AN ACTUAL WORD ALMOST!" He stood up from the couch, Ben dangling from his grip before the older child corrected himself and held Ben properly. He couldn't believe Ben had said his first word! And he was the one to hear it! He ran to the backyard where his mother and Reid were. "MOM! BENNY SAID 'SPACESHIP'!! MOM!"  
   You know, maybe Wyatt could get used to his new brother after all.


End file.
